Cheese Buns Make Everything Better
by tearsofrose
Summary: The problems in this messed up world may be inescapable, but that didn't mean I couldn't have some fun with Peeta's buns, right? *Set in Catching Fire before the games*


I pull my knees into my chest, wishing I could create a new world that was not as cruel as this one. But I knew that could never happen.

Why? Why was I thrown into a world where kids had to fight for their lives? Where we were under the control of a ruthless government? And the worst part is, it's not just me. It's _everyone_. My thoughts are interrupted by Peeta walking through the door.

"Hey," he smiles.

I feel a warm flush in my cheeks. Ugh. That's just what I need. Him coming in here, smiling like _that _when this is obviously not the time. I need to be worrying about more important things. _Damn you, Peeta!_

"Ever think of knocking?" Is what comes out of my mouth and it comes out way harsher than I expected.

He looks me dead in the eyes. "Sorry," is the only thing he mumbles before leaving my room without turning back.

Guilt washes over me like a bucket of icy water. Of course to make things worse, I snap at the only person that could have the closest understanding of what I'm feeling. I release a heavy sigh. I think of that new world from before. It could be an alternate universe with Peeta and I where our lives weren't so messed up. We weren't reaped in a national game to kill each other, we didn't have to be start-crossed lovers just to survive, and we didn't have to get married to keep our families safe. Then again, if none of these things had happened, I would never even know that he exists. That's an odd feeling, thinking of life without Peeta, even though I've spent most of my life without him. Funny how you can get attached to someone, even if it hasn't been for long.

I'm distracted by a delicious aroma that fills the air. It gets stronger each second and I make it out to be cheese. Most likely, Peeta was making cheese buns. My brain and stomach battle over going downstairs to face Peeta and get food, or stay upstairs and remain hungry. My stomach evidently wins this by it's roars. I swing my feet off the edge of my bed and walked downstairs. There Peeta was, sprinkling cheese on the dough. He looks up at me, but only for a second.

The silence kills me, so I speak up. "I smelled the cheese."

"Just like a cat. I guess that's why Gale calls you Catnip."

I decide not to tell him that's not really why he calls me that, but I'm more interested that he brought up Gale. I miss him so much. It is great having Peeta around, he makes me feel safe, but I need my best friend back. As my _best friend_.

Once I notice that Peeta is still making the buns and we're right back where we started, the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

Peeta shrugs. "It's okay."

"I could help you with the cheese buns, if you want," I say.

"Okay," he shows me how to knead the bread and sprinkle on the cheese just like him, even though I'm sure I wont do it as good.

I start working through the dough, while Peeta pushed another doughy cheese bun to his pile. It amazed me how much he could get done in limited time.

Before I could even notice it, Peeta is behind me, his hot breath on my neck. I scold myself for enjoying his presence so close.

"I know you're scared," he whispers while is fingers trace up and down my exposed arms, sending shivers down my body. "A rebellion possibly starting, the Quarter Quell coming up, us getting _married_." His fingers tense at that last part. "And I know you don't feel the same way, but we're closer than you think." He places a butterfly kiss on my neck.

"I know," I say. It's lame, but it's all my brain could think of after being frazzled by his touch.

Peeta glances down at my hands, which have been poorly molding the dough. He chuckles. "I'll take care of it."

**X**

"Okay, it's probably cool enough now."

Peeta hands me a perfectly cooked cheese bun and I sink my teeth into it. The cheese from the bread is chewy in my mouth and when I swallow I feel the warmth flow down me, causing a moan to escape from my lips.

Peeta smiles genuinely as he watches me. He then takes two cheese buns from the tray and places them on his real 'buns'.

"You like these buns, Katniss?" He says in a playful voice, turning around to sway his hips. When I got a good view of his bum, I decide to join the fun.

Confidence rushes through me and I slap his butt, stealing one of the cheese buns he was holding. He whips around with his eyes wide. "Yes, I do. They're yummy." I wink.

The problems in this messed up world may be inescapable, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with Peeta's buns, right?


End file.
